Serious Handler
Serious Handler (Japanese 勝気な推薦組) is the partner of the Excitable A-Lister. Like him, she is a part of the Fifth Fleet of the Research Commission. Personality She is an intelligent individual. She has read many documents in her lifetime and has wide knowledge in various subjects. Background Brought aboard by the Research Commission, Serious Handler is a part of the Fifth Fleet. The fleet's mission is to follow Zorah Magdaros and discover the answer to the Elder Crossing. History The Elder Crossing Serious Handler was part of the Fifth Fleet, assigned to pair with Excitable A-Lister as hunter-handler team. She sailed to the New World on the same boat with the hunter that would become the Sapphire Star and made friends with him/her the day they met. She would then be busy helping her enthusiastic partner fulfill assignments as the Commission entered the final steps to solve the mystery of the Elder Crossing, which culminated with the defeat of Xeno'jiiva. While the Guild permitted all Commission members to dismiss themselves from the New World after their mission completed, she decided to stay a while longer The Eorzean Beast Some times after the resolve of Elder Crossing Mystery, Serious Handler noticed an anomaly in the Wildspire Waste and urged the Sapphire Star to investigate. They discover that creatures and elements from another dimension named Eorzea are getting stranded into their own, among them an intelligent and curious creature, a Moogle , as it claimed to be. The Moogle was taken to Astera and got the attention of several Commission members. Serious Handler was somehow capable of understanding the Moogle, who seem to be perceived differently by each individual person, with Excitable A-Lister unable to perceive the creature's presence at all. Serious Handler helped in interpreting the Moogle who warns them of a powerful creature called Behemoth, which came along with it from Eorzea and could easily put the entire New World in peril. Thanks to this, the beast was swiftly, tough arduously dealt with, and the Moogle could leave for his home world in peace with the Aetheryte crystal stabilized. Songs that Stir Nature After the Commission gave chase for the mysteriously migrating Legiana and discovered the Hoarfrost Reach, Serious Handler moved to the new base of operation in Seliana along with her partner, from which they continue to work in the frozen land. At one point, the Handler came upon a discovery that was both crucial in their investigation and deeply personal to her in the Reach. This made her conflicted about answering a summon to Astera with her partner, or continue following the lead with the Tracker. Serious Handler volunteered to substitute her in the time being, allowing the Handler to continue her investigation in the Reach while the Sapphire Star finishes assignments back in the New World. Serious Handler helped the Sapphire Star as he/she took care of monsters not seen before in the New World, until the Handler finally returns with further discovery that later becomes important in figuring out the mystery of the "Songs". Appearance She is known to wear a green uniform with a white ascot and a green headband. Her hair is black. Sources *http://www.4gamer.net/games/384/G038421/20171214063/ *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/world/base/01.php Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:MHW NPCs